Musical Angel
by Rainey-l3
Summary: Amu Hinamori is a normal 12 year old girl. It has always been her dream to play the guitar but she thought it would be impossible.She tries practising anyways. Ikuto comes along while she's practising and leaves a violin there.Her fate will change forever


**Hello peoples! Well umm I guess this is like my first attempt at like a one-shot and I quit my other stories I tried so hopefully I can continue to think of more ideas. Here's the summary.**

**Amu Hinamori is a normal 12 year old girl. Like any other girl, they have a dream they wish to attain. She has always been her dream to play the guitar but she thought it would be impossible. She decides that since she already bought a guitar she should at least practice a little. During that process of her practising, a certain blue haired man comes along and instead of encouraging her to keep up the good work with the guitar, he tells her to try playing the violin. She thinks that that's an insane idea since she's learning the guitar. He just shrugs and leaves a spare violin there in her room for her. Little does she know that when she picks up that violin, it'll change her forever…**

**~*~*~*~*~WEEEEEEEEE~*~*~*~*~***

**Amu's POV**

I slowly walk to my room and place my hand on the doorknob. I enter into my room and I'm engulfed with posters of bands and other musical related stuff posted on the wall. I gently toss my backpack to the corner of my room; I can do my homework later. I walk to my desk and quickly swipe my iPod off of the surface. I popped the ear plugs into my ears and listen to my favourite bands. From the corner of my eye, a glint catches my eye. I turn my head to come face to face with a guitar.

'_I should really try to practice. Even a little would pay off a little I guess. But the problem is how in the world do you even play thing thing? I should have took the opportunity when my parents asked if I wanted to take any extracurricular activities…' _

I pulled out the ear plugs and picked up the untouched beauty and got ready to play.

'_Well, here goes nothing...'_

I slowly strummed with the pick. A beautiful tone came out.

'_Hey, I'm not half that bad!'_

I started to strum more and more and remembered the tone of each string. I thought of the songs I usually listened to that had the guitar playing in them. I suddenly remembered a song called " You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift **(Uhhh I don't own? Sorry, idk if the song has a guitar in it and I don't really listen to her so yea… I know weird right when I'm writing a one-shot on that.)** I tried to play the beginning of song. At first, I failed miserably but eventually, I got the hang of it. I got so into it that I began to sing to it.

_I'm in the room,_

_It's a typical Tuesday night,_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do_

_But she wears short skirts,_

_I wear T-Shirts_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers _

_Dreaming about the day when you'll wake up and find_

_And what you're looking for has been here all the time….._

**Ikuto's POV**

I was casually walking over to my precious strawberries place to pay her a visit. I bet she forgot to lock her balcony again. Man, one day a stalker might…. Wait aren't I the stalker here?

My thoughts were interrupted with a voice that sounded like an angels.

'_That sounds like my strawberries voice. Guess she really can sing'_

I smirked at the thought. Just days before, I was playing the violin at the park and she suddenly shows up and sings the lyrics to the song but her voice has really improved from then. Her voice can probably compare to Utau's.

I silently leaped onto her balcony. The pink haired girl had her back facing me. I stood there for a while to listen to her sing before I snuck up to her. I closed my eyes and let the tune sink in. A smirk slowly spread on my lips. I quietly crept to her and whispered into her ear.

"Is that song supposed to be about me?"

Her head quickly whipped around with a blush intacted to her shocked face.

"W-why are y-you here? How'd y-you even get h-here!"

"Of course I came through the balcony." I casually replied

"Yeah, like it's SOOOO normal for some 17 year old boy to come in a 12 year old girls room." She rolled her eyes.

"You know, you should really try playing the violin." I leaned on her wall that was filled with posters.

"WHAT? ARE YOU INSANE! First of all, can't you see I'm trying to learn the guitar? And second of all, the violins your thing, not mine."

"Well, I'm just suggesting." I shrugged. I quickly took out the violin case off my back, hoping that she didn't notice but it looked like she did. How I knew? There was an expression on her face that I just couldn't read but it seemed like she was really shocked. I gently place it on the ground and jumped off her balcony. In the distance, I could hear her screaming things like "Get back here you idiot!" or "What am I supposed do with this thing?" I silently chuckled to myself.

'_Make sure you use it, my kitten. It'll probably be my last gift before I go searching for Father…'_

~*~*~*~*LALALALA*~*~*~*~

_4 years later…._

**Normal POV**

The giddy fans have been waiting what seemed like forever, their favourite singer finally appeared on stage. The one and only: Amu Hinamori.

She specializes in 3 areas: singing, guitar AND violin. Her songs had made it to the Top 10 and is one of the most famous celebrities out there. Her fans could really connect to her songs and sometimes when they listen to her, they would shed a tear. What they didn't know was why she poured her mind and soul into her songs…

**Amu's POV**

Why Ikuto? Why? Why did you just leave that violin in that room and never appeared again in my life. You were the one that suggested so I tried it. I would've never thought that I would have gotten a career by playing my now favourite instruments if Tadase, my manager hadn't noticed me. We told the public that we were going out eventually but whenever I'm with him, I feel a disgusting feeling in my insides. But when I was Ikuto all the time, I had a fuzzy feeling instead but it felt like I _belonged_ with him. That's when I noticed my unrequited love for him but it was already too late. My eyes were starting to get really warm. I just kept singing, and singing my heart out. Soon enough, tears started to sting my eyes.

'_It's not fair! Why do I have to live like this? Why didn't I notice that I loved him before? Why now? Why couldn't I just tell him when he was still there? I don't even know where he is now! All I ever do is hope that he comes back.'_

My voice was starting to crack now. Now, bright, warm tears were rolling down my rosy cheeks. I slowly slumped to the floor. I was clearly breaking down. I couldn't sing in front of all these people. All they could hear was my cries of pain. Everyone looked shocked but I couldn't really tell through my glassy eyes. The CM quickly came out and told them that they were incredibly sorry and that they couldn't continue the concert. The curtains swiftly drew. I could hear everyone's displease but over time, they accepted the fact and left. I saw Tadase running towards me and I just cried even more. I cried louder because who would care anyways? Nobody would care. Nobody.

**Tadase's POV**

When I heard that Amu started to cry suddenly, I practically yelled and that CM to tell the people to go home. Boy, did he look scared but I could care less right now. I quickly ran to Amu who was crying her heart out. It looked like she was so fragile that if you touched her, she would break but I took the chance anyways. I hesitantly brought her head head to my shoulder to cry on. She looked shocked at first but then continued to bawl. I gently stroke her long pink hair. Something just didn't feel right when I did that. What was it? Sympathy? Regret? No, what I felt was unrequited love. Why do you think that? It's because she kept on whimpering "Ikuto, Ikuto, Ikuto…"

'_So I really never had a chance in the first place huh?'_ I felt my teeth grit against each other sub consciously. What was I to do?

**Amu's POV**

I was crying for I don't know, an hour. Tadase's shirt was soaked now. I really need to stop crying. I gathered up all the strength I could muster. I lifted my head and tried to smile. It looked like he bought it. Or so I thought…

"Well, I think I should go home now so bye"

"Wait! Amu, are you sure you don't want me to walk you home?"

"I'm sure. Thanks for asking. Thanks for everything." I waved him goodbye and was alone in the empty street. I slowly walked across the street. I didn't notice the truck headed my way. The driver honked and honked but I still didn't move much. The last thing I could remember was the driver jumping out and trying to keep me alive. What I felt at the moment was pain and darkness. Just like what I felt in the inside.

**Tadase's POV (Again =.= sorry I'm changing so much)**

I was packing my stuff to go home pondering about what I should do about Amu. My thoughts were interrupted by a man running inside and stumbling every now and then. He looked really worried.

"Um excuse me. What's wrong?"

"Help me! Please! Some girl just got hit by my truck! I told her to move but she still didn't move! Please help!" The man was on his legs pleading.

I was already out of the room when I told the man to go call the ambulance. I ran up to the girl lying down on the concrete floor to only find that it was Amu. I held her up with my arms. Her skin felt so cold. Oh my gosh. She's dying! **(A/N: Like no duh…)** I heard the sirens in the distance but they were nearing here by the second. Just hold on Amu.

**Ikuto's POV**

I'm finally returning back to Japan because I found my father. I've been studying the violin with him since I found him in France. Right now, I'm in a cab with my father going home. Later, I'm planning to visit Amu and see how she reacts.

'_I wonder how she's been doing these past few years?'_

It was pretty quiet in the cab until the driver turned on the radio.

'We're now here at Tokyo Stadium **(Sorry dunno if that's real -.-)** reporting that the famous singer Amu Hinamori has just been hit by a truck. **(Ok that sounded very blunt =.=) **She's being brought to the Tokyo Hospital. **(Again, I dunno if it's real) **Her current status is unknown.'

Did I hear what I just heard? That Amu's been in a accident? Before I knew it I was yelling at the driver to go to Tokyo Hospital as fast as he can.

**Normal POV**

Tadase was right behind the people carrying Amu towards the emergency room.

"I'm sorry Mister, you have to stay out here." After that, they hurried on.

About 30 seconds later, Ikuto busted through the door, literally. Like the door was kicked open and now, there wasn't a door anymore.

"Where is she?"

"Ikuto-nii-san! What are you doing here?"

"Answer my question!"

"She's in the emergency room."

Ikuto slowly sat down on the bench.

"I shouldn't have left her…" he mumbled through his hands.

**A couple of hours later…..**

The doctor came out but didn't have a face of relief but a face filled with grief. **(Hey that rhymed!) **Ikuto immediately sprinted up to the man and asked about Amu's condition.

"I'm sorry… but we tried everything…."

**Ikuto's POV**

I couldn't believe it.

"So are you just implying that she's dead?"

"I'm sorry…"

Tadase had to hold me back to keep me from strangling the man.

"She can't be dead! She can't be!" Tears started to run down my face.

"She can't be…" My voice lowered. I was now crying my heart out. How can she die? Why! Why did she die! I won't be able to see her face anymore, that happy, happy smile on her face. The face that cheered me up whenever I needed it. Now it's all gone. Gone forever…

**1 year later…**

It's been one year since Amu's death and I've been visiting her grave almost every day. When I learned about the news that she died, I refused to do anything for a couple of weeks. But I eventually faed the truth. It was inevitable.

I walked and walked until I finally reached her grave which was placed on top of a hill with tons of flowers surrounding it. On the stone, words were carved onto it. I ran my fingers over them.

_Amu Hinamori_

_A great friend and awesome singer_

_She will always be remembered_

_Born XXXX Died XXXX_

**(Sorry, I don't know what's supposed to be on a grave)**

Once again, tears started to form in my eyes. It just wasn't fair. Oh just give me any sign. I just want to see or even hear your voice again. Suddenly, a beautiful melody of a violin filled the air. It was the exact same song she sang to when I was playing in the park. A whisper blew with the breeze, making it barely audible but I definitely heard it.

"I Love You, my perverted blue haired kitten"

~*~*~*~*The End~*~*~*~*

**Recognition: My two sisters who gave me some ideas for this XD**

**Sorry if it sucked like majorly and the ending didn't really make sense but I really didn't know where I was going with this but this was how I got it. Also sorry for putting Tadase in their when it's supposed to be like Amuto sorta. Read & Review please even though it sucked~**


End file.
